A (Late) Christmas Story
by Roaming Firefly
Summary: Having nothing to look forward to but a lonely, miserable Christmas, Cid Highwind wandered the busy Midgar streets to happen upon a rather strange new Pet Shop. Little did he know, the shop's mysterious and exotic owner had more than a few surprises in store for him. Yaoi. AU. Crossover. Pairing: well, there's Vin/Seph and Seph/Vin... and Cid and Shera are in there, somewhere...
1. The Night Before Christmas Eve

**Author's Notes:** A late Merry Christmas everybody! And a Happy New Year! I've been meaning to do some writing for a very long time, but life has been keeping me busy and I've been in the company of a rather large writer's block. This one came quite suddenly, originally as an idea of a series of sketches, but since I probably have neither the time nor the skill to actually draw them all out, I figured I better write this story down before I forget the idea. It might be a little rough around the edges, but I hope you will enjoy~

**Warnings:** suggestions of sexual content of the unconventional persuasion, though I think this might be my first fic that is not rated 'M' :P We'll see.

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy 7 and all its characters, settings, etc., belong to Square Enix, and likewise, everything of Pet Shop of Horrors belong to their creator, Akino Matsuri. This is a fanfiction written purely for fun and no profit is made from it.

* * *

A (Late) Christmas Story

* * *

December 23

7:00pm

The streets of Midgar shone bright with the joyous colours of Christmas lights. The streets hustled and bustled with people, bundled warmly in their coats and hats and scarves, hurrying to get the last Christmas shopping done before the annual gathering of family and friends. Cid Highwind wandered aimlessly down the festive streets, the tiny, velvet box in his pocket weighing as cold and heavy as lead on his heart. He didn't know why he had suddenly got up and flown all this way to Midgar, or why he bought these earrings. Shera's eyes had shone so brightly when she saw them. She wanted them very much, he could tell, but she would never ask for them. Shera never asked for anything...until three days ago. He had been in a foul mood. Rumours had made their way into his ears that a handsome young man dressed in a flawless, expensive-looking white suit and sporting perfectly coiffed blond hair has been appearing on his doorsteps when he wasn't home. And Shera had been seen inviting him in...to THEIR house...on several occasions. And so he was tinkering away in his rocket-an unavoidable reminder of failed dreams and lost hopes, jutting prominently, mockingly, crookedly, in the landscape of his life-trying to force unwanted thoughts out of his brooding mind, when Shera came looking for him. She had always been so soft-spoken around him, as if he was some fragile thing that would fall apart if she but breath a little bit louder around him, and yet this time, she wasn't acting at all like her usual self. She refused to be cowed by a few loud curses, and a few commands for her to go away and leave him alone. She demanded that he go home. She accused him of always being in this rocket, of never being there when he was needed, and he...said a lot of things that he shouldn't have...that he didn't mean. He told her that he didn't need her, he told her he wanted her out of his life, he told her he would be much better off without her. None of it was true, and he regretted it as soon as he said it, but it was too late. Now he had a pair of earrings in his pocket that he had no one to give to. He had no idea where Shera went, or if he'd have the courage to face her even if he did.

A body reeking of sweat and alcohol suddenly ran into him. Cid hollered a few obligatory curses after the drunken man about watching where he's going, then shook his head and continued on his way, knowing the man was too far gone to take heed anyway. It appears that he had wandered into the raunchier side of town. Just as well. Looks like he'll be spending his Christmas Eve and Christmas Day in cheap bars just like the ones that lined these streets, drinking away his woes with all those other sorry, unkempt bastards bemoaning their misfortunes and mistreatment from the world. A fine prospect indeed.

One storefront caught his eye however-and no wonder. In the midst of flashing neon lights advertising cheap booze and cheap sex and cheap paradise, was an ornate double-door made with finely polished, obviously expensive hardwood. Intricate details with a distinct classical-Wutai flavour were carefully hand-carved upon it, and it was lit by nothing but a pair of Wutai-style lamps. It wasn't just their uniqueness that caught the old captain's eyes-there were all sorts of colourful shops selling all sorts of...colourful..wares in this part of town, you never know what the next store was going to look like. But such an expensive piece of artwork, sticking out like a sore thumb among its neighbours, seemed unlikely to survive long before being stolen or at the very least, ruined by graffiti in this part of town. But what seemed even more out-of-place was the sign over those doors: a large sign that said nothing but "Pet Shop". Considering the part of town he was in, Cid would have concluded that the sign meant something far less innocent that it seemed...except it was written in Wutaian. An odd choice, considering that most people around these parts don't fly around the continents on a regular basis, and so very few knew how to read the Wutai script. But apparently, whatever the shop owner was doing, he was doing it very well, for word-of-mouth it seemed, was all advertisement the shop needed.

Even Cid has heard of this pet shop with its proud, minimalistic Wutaian sign-amidst Shera's absent-minded chatterings. Apparently they've just opened in Midgar barely a month ago, and word of it was already spreading like wildfire. Apparently the owner had an uncanny ability to find the perfect animal for just about anybody. And the number of species the shop had in stock, as the stories went, was beyond human imagination. Tifa and Cloud, Barret and Marlene, and even a few of the Turks were now all happy patrons of the shop. Shera had suggested that they too should go see what this shop was all about some day, and perhaps liven up the house a bit with a cute furry companion, or two. She was busying about in the kitchen when she said that, and he was pouring over his blueprints and answering her with non-committal grunts. They never did go.

Well, he's here now. Might has well. Not like he had anything better to do. Cid took a deep drag from his cigarette, and then climbed up the steps to those heavy red doors.

"Welcome." greeted a smooth, melodious voice. It took several seconds of his gears whirling in his head for Cid to process what he was looking at. The doors may have seemed out-of-place and ornate, but the interior of the shop might well have been from another planet. There were couches, curtains, pillows, chairs and tables everywhere, each of them more finely decorated than the next. And all over them, on them, in them, and underneath them, were animals of all shapes and sizes: cats, dogs, birds, rabbits, hamsters, lizards, monkeys, even a snake or two. And a fox, with way too many tails. And even a raccoon, and a weird, mean-looking goat with paws instead of hoofs. And some other animals whose species the airship captain could not name. And the young man (woman? Man? Woman? Man. ...Probably) who greeted him, was equally exotically decorated, in a colourfully embroidered Wutai costume, the like he'd only seen on the most fussy Wutai ladies in the most flashy parties-on TV.

Seeing the pilot frozen at the door, the young man shaped his lips into a gentle, curt smile, and beaconed: "Please, come in. We would be most happy to help you find your perfect companion. Any pet you like, we have everything from the most ordinary cats and dogs, to exotic species that barely skirt past the regulations, and all that fall between."

Cid took another look at all the meticulously designed chaos around him, took another deep drag from his cigarette, then finally, he blinked and uttered his first compliment in many years: "^%$# ! This is some *^#%&(&$# shop ya have here!"

* * *

8:00pm

At first the young man seemed a little surprised at the pilot's choice of words, but he was obviously an old hand at dealing with customers of all kinds. It didn't take him long at all to recover and invite the pilot to chat over some tea (which instantly won him points with Cid. And it was damned fine tea too! Has a very subtle yet relaxing aroma) and sweets (which Cid chewed on in politeness). And before he knew it, Cid was telling this young man-this "Count D", all about his troubles, past and present.

Count D listened patiently, until Cid trailed off his last sentence and sat slumped in his chair. He then sat down his tea gently with his graceful hands, and stood up with a polite bow: "Captain Highwind, I believe I have the perfect pets for you. Please, come with me."

The young shop keeper then pulled aside a heavily embroidered curtain at the back of the shop to reveal a hidden door. Instantly curious, and too grizzled and battle-hardened to fear any funny business that anybody might be up to, Cid got up without a thought and briskly followed Count D into the mysterious rooms beyond.

* * *

?:?pm

A pair of garnet eyes looked up at him from a bed of silken pillows. Midnight-black hair drifted in wild directions over the bare, ivory shoulders. On the small of his back rested a dozing demi-god, with hair of molten silver pouring over both their lithe, bare torsos.

"Ya %$#$ &^% #$$^! BASTARD! What sort'a filthy operation ARE ya running here?!"

Ok, maybe the improbable spaciousness of the interior of the pet shop was a little weird, the maze-like hall ways and the walk through them a bit suspiciously long, and maybe all this mystery-making, smoke-and-mirrors act that the Count was doing was a little excessive, but opening a door to reveal a dimly lit room with two beautiful, half-naked young men dozing on a silk-covered bed? And introducing them as "pets"? Cid glared at the Count in disbelieve.

"Captain Highwind, that was a little rude," said the Count, looking slightly offended, yet not at all surprised, "they may look a little different, but they are still a perfectly fine pair of cats."

"CATS?!" Cid looked back at the pair of young men and took a deep breath to let loose another tirade of his colourful language, but then abruptly stopped. Just as the Count had said, before him were not young men, but a pair of cats. The one who had been quietly watching him had luxurious black fur and beautiful red eyes; and the one that was dozing with its head resting on its black companion's back was a magnificent silver, who had just now, cracked open one bright green eye in annoyance at all the commotion.

Not waiting for the pilot to stop gaping in confusion, Count D strode over to the cats and gently stroked them on their soft furry heads.

"I will admit that they have no pedigree to prove a noble nor exotic lineage. We don't know where they came from actually. All we know is that they've been kept for a very long time in the basement lab of a...mad scientist, shall we say. And I admit that there is no doubt that they've been used as experiments, but for what exactly, we're not really sure." a hint of anger surfaced through Count D's finely practiced soft tone, and Cid too, felt a pang of sympathy and outrage for the poor animals. They were very beautiful cats, and there was no denying the intelligence that shone through their eyes.

"And for that reason," Count D continued, "many patrons have rejected them, thinking that whatever was done to them in the lab might make them dangerous. After all, humans fear what they do not know. But in truth, they are perfectly gentle and intelligent pets, see?" The Count picked up the black cat and pushed it into the pilot's arms, "As long as you do not harm them, they will bear no ill will towards you. Much more reasonable than some humans, wouldn't you agree?"

The gruff airship captain stared down at the warm furry ball of black that quietly looked back at him with large, gem-like red eyes, and promptly melted.

"So, err... This 'mad scientist', what happened ta him?"

"He died. Very unfortunate." answered Count D, and had Cid looked up from the black cat in his arms, he would have seen a strange smile on the shop keeper's young face, as if there were some great, secret joke, that only he knows.

"Heh, must'a been karma that caught up to the sorry bastard" said Cid absent-mindedly, now stooping down to offer a hand to the magnificent silver, who sniffed at the work-roughened fingers as if it were a prince being offered the meagre scraps of a peasant, then raised its chin magnanimously to allow the captain to pet him.

"Indeed." agreed the Count, "So, Captain Highwind, will you share your home this Christmas, and all your Christmases hereafter, with our Vincent and Sephiroth?"

"'Vincent' and 'Seph-whatchamacallit'?" Cid guffawed, "What kind'a cat names are these? If it were up ta me, I'd call 'em Spooky..." he pointed at the black, "and Scratchy" he pointed at the silver.

Both cats instantly bristled, and Cid held up a hand in surrender.

"Alright, alright, I was jus' kiddin'. Vincent and...err...Seph-ir-oth it is." he sat Vincent back down on the bed, "Smart lil' buggers, aren't ya?"

The two cats calmed in satisfaction, and proceeded to groom each other.

"So, I guess you want me to take the both of 'em, eh?" asked Cid as he watched them.

The Count nodded, "I'm afraid so. They have specifically requested to not be separated. One would give up being adopted if the other were not adopted to the same house."

Cid raised an eyebrow at the Count, but then quickly dismissed it as harmless eccentricity from the flamboyantly-dressed young man. And the cats do seem to be very close to each other. Not as if he had the heart to separate them anyway.

"Well then," the pilot addressed the two cats, humoring the young shop keeper, "what do ya say? I may not be the shiniest jewel in the crown, heck, I ain't no gem at all. And I may not be able to give ya silk sheets and pillows. But I promise to keep a solid roof over yer heads, and a warm fireplace in the winters, not ta mention more than a few mice in the cupboards for ya ta chase, heh. And I promise ta keep yer bellies full and yer water dishes cleaned and filled. The litter...well...I'll do what I can...jus'...don't go overboard, alright?"

"And do you promise to never abandon them?" the Count interjected.

"Never." said Cid resolutely, his eyes on the cats, yet seeing something much, much farther away, "I won't ever take a bad day out on ya, and will never shout at ya things I don't mean. I'll come home, more often than I been doing, jus' ta spend time with ya. Y'll won't ever be cast aside or tossed away, jus' 'cause of my %#%$ idiot ass."

Amazingly, the two cats kept their intelligent eyes on him all this time, as if they were truely listening-carefully. And when the pilot fell silent, they turned to each other, then turned to the Count, and the shop keeper smiled.

"Your contract is complete. Please love them and protect them for as long as you live. And may you all be happy together forever after."


	2. Christmas Eve

Chapter 2 - Christmas Eve

* * *

December 24

5:00am

"#$%*~(#%^&*#$#%!"

Cid Highwind near jumped out of his blankets, his deep slumber rudely interrupted by something big and heavy and ALIVE landing right on his stomach mid-snore. Bleary-eyed, he sat up and looked around for the culprit, and sure enough, a fluffy, silver tail made a graceful arc through the air as its owner deftly jumped off his bed; and a pair of bright green eyes looked back at him imperiously, as if admonishing HIM for not waking up earlier. Out in the living room, he could see a big black cat, sitting in front of his and Sephiroth's food bowls, casually washing his face as if oblivious to the ruckus from the bedroom.

Cid rubbed a hand across his face to try to clear his mind, and looked around his room once again to try to make sense of things. Sephiroth must have jumped down from somewhere high up onto his stomach, but from where? The nightstand is the closest piece of furniture to his bed, but it's too short. The only other plausible thing was a very, very, ...very...tall wardrobe... Cid looked at the imposing piece of hardwood, then the distance from the top of it to his bed, and swore under his breath.

"Athletic little bugger! I am %^$#^ moving that ^&%^#$% thing the hell away from my $%^#$% bed!"

"MAO!" Sephiroth said loudly, his tail twitching in impatience. In the living room, Vincent had stopped his washing and was too, looking at the captain expectantly.

Cid sighed and dragged himself out of bed. Doesn't look like these two were going to leave him alone until they get their breakfast.

"And don't _you_ pretend ta be innocent!" he said accusingly to Vincent, "I know you were in on this too!"

"MAO!" urged Sephiroth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm comin', calm yer whiskers... Wait a minute... There's still food in yer bowls!"

"MAO!"

"Whadda ya mean 'half empty'? It's half full! Ya pessimistic brat!"

"MAO!"

"Well pardon me! Ya pessimistic _Royal Highness_! Happy?"

It is DEFINITELY against the laws of nature to be awake so early, Cid decided. Now he's talking to cats as if they could talk back! Well, they're both happily munching on their breakfast now, maybe if he get back to bed now, he could still snooze a little?

But when he reached his bed, the sound of eating from the living room stopped, and a moment later, a furry head bumped into his leg.

"MAO!"

Cid sighed and turned to Sephiroth, "_Now_ what?"

But Sephiroth didn't speak anymore, and only looked at him. Vincent too, had stopped eating, and was standing at the bedroom doorway, swaying his tail back and forth uncertainly. Cid furrowed his brows and let the two cats lead him back to the living room, only to find their food bowls still almost full, and nothing else seemed to be wrong. And the two cats rubbed their heads against his legs, and went back to eating.

Scratching his head in puzzlement, Cid turned back for the bedroom-only to hear the sound of eating stop again. And once again, the two cats came up to him and led him back to their bowls, then again, resumed eating once they were there.

Cid finally understood that the two cats wanted him to stay with them while they ate. Sighing, the pilot cast one more regretful look at his bed, then sat his resigned butt down beside the cats.

Weren't cats supposed to be independent? Puzzled Cid, studying the cats since he had nothing else to do. They were beautiful cats, the both of them. Though they indeed "look a little different", as Count D had said of them. Vincent's coat was a pure midnight black, but there were a couple of strands of long crimson hair growing out from among the fur before his ears, and the lush mane under his neck. His red eyes too, were something that Cid had never before seen on another cat.

As for Sephiroth, in terms of colouration, there weren't a whole lot that made him stand out from other cats. However, sticking out from his right shoulder, were three black...feathers? Cid reached out to touch one of them just to make sure, and Sephiroth instantly jumped away, long canines fully bared with his hiss, claws extended and swinging.

"Alright, alright, my bad, I won't touch 'em again." Cid put up his hands and soothed, silently thanking the stars that the reflexes he developed from his younger, more active days are yet just sharp enough save him from Sephiroth's defensive attacks.

Sephiroth just stood there looking at him warily, fur still partially bristled, unsure whether he should go back to his bowl even when Cid tried to coax him back. Vincent too, had stopped eating and was looking between the two of them with uncertainty in his red eyes. Then finally, the black cat tapped its tail tip at its silver companion in reassurance, and carefully, Sephiroth walked back to his food bowl and continued eating, though still not fully relaxed.

Slowly, so as to not startle the cats, Cid put his hands down to his sides to appear less threatening.

"Guess you don't want me ta touch those red hairs of yours either, eh?" Cid said to the black, and indeed, the cat seemed to stiffen a little a those words.

"Alright," said Cid, "if ya don't want me to, then I won't." The black cat didn't look up from his bowl, but seemed to relax a little.

Cid chuckled and carefully reached over to gently stroke the cat's furry black back, "Didn't know that cats can care so much about lookin' different than others too. Well, me, I think they look pretty, ya know, like those ribbons that Wutai nobles used ta put on their prized pedigree cats back in the old days, ta show off how precious they are."

Vincent continued eating as if ignoring the captain, but under Cid's soothing hand, his body vibrated gently with a soft purr.

Cid then patted Sephiroth softly on the head, careful to not touch the feathers on his shoulder, "They also bred big cats, tigers and panthers and the like, for huntin'. Made feather jewelry and such for their best huntin' cats. I think they might'a got the idea from those red beasts that used ta live around Cosmo Cannon. It is said that those beasts were smart, smart as humans even, and only gave them feathers to their best warriors. ...I guess ya could pass for one of those, what with yer jumpin' and clawin' and all. Ya might wanna work on ya vocabulary though, 'mao' is jus' too cute ta be intimidating, ya know."

Sephiroth gave him a miffed glare, but then went back to eating. His body too, visibly relaxed, and he also began to purr.

Cid smiled as he continued to gently pet the cats. Guess he should keep in mind that they'd been mistreated for quite some time in some crazy bastard's lab. And have been rejected by several of Count D's past customers. Even as cocky as Sephiroth acts at times, there must still be some lingering fear and insecurities within the two cats. Well, if they needed him to sit there and look out for them every meal time, when they're feeling vulnerable, then that's what he'll do. But he can't always be home though... Well they both seemed to be generally quite calm and well-behaved, maybe he could bring them with him to work when he's too busy to get home? This would have been a lot easier if Shera were here. She would have loved these two beautiful cats, would have loved taking care of them and playing with them, and brushing out their fur, and...

As he was lost in his thoughts, both cats had finished eating. They rubbed their furry heads against Cid as if as an after-meal courtesy, then groomed themselves and each other, and even gave the unwashed and unshaven pilot a few licks, before running off, every movement as graceful and as dignified as high-bred nobility, to explore their new, messy, dirty...reeking...home...

Shera had left in a hurry, and Cid hadn't exactly been in the mood for house-keeping, and over the past few days, the clutter and grime in the place had...run a bit wild. Cid stood back up, patting away some dust from his boxers and his hands. It has been a good few years since he'd been young enough to get back to sleep after being awakened for so long. Might as well start straightened the place up a bit.

* * *

7:00am

"Mmmrrrrrrooooowwwwww!"

"Meeeeeoooowwww!"

Captain Cid knew that sound, and far too well for his liking. The wild cats around these parts, they have the sex drives of field mice—field mice that had been drowned in caffeine and dipped in narcotics! ...But this time...it sounds like it's coming from within the house... Has Vincent and Sephiroth sneaked back a girlfriend or something? A cup of strong tea in head, and brows firmly furrowed in irritation, Cid marched into the living room to investigate.

Nope, no girlfriend. Just Vincent and Sephiroth, happily mating away with each other, right in the middle of the living room.

Cid rubbed his forehead. Weren't they both male? He was sure they were both male... Well Sephiroth seems to be definitely male...and happily so... ...And Vincent was quite happily...not male? Cid cocked his head to try to get a better look at the cats'...equipment...then caught himself, shook himself, then walked away trying to get the whole thing out of his head.

* * *

7:00pm

"MAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

"MEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

Yep, both male. Some time during the day, the cats have switched places, and it's now Vincent who's on top of Sephiroth. And Sephiroth...was a LOT more unashamedly loud than Vincent had been...

Cid looked at his watch and groaned. Had they really kept at it for the entire day? They weren't going to continue into the night, were they? How was he supposed to sleep then? ...And oh Gaia, what would Santa think when he comes down the chimney tonight?

* * *

10:30pm

Cid paused in the middle of brushing his teeth, listening carefully. The mating calls...they've stopped! The pilot sighed a great sigh of relief. Looks like he'll get some sleep tonight after all.

CRASH! RIIIIIIIP!

Or maybe...he celebrated too soon...

* * *

10:31pm

Cid charged into his study, toothpaste foam still dripping from his stubbles. He stuck his big, calloused hands into a tumbling, black and white ball of claws and teeth, and ripped the two cats away from each other by the scruffs of their necks.

Sephiroth yelled and hissed at the sudden end to his and Vincent's fight, but the airship captain was in NO mood for nonsense.

"I DUN CARE WHETHER I $#$$% INTERRUPTED YER #%$&*$& 'SPAR' OR WHATEVER YA #$%^ CALL IT! LOOK AT WHAT YA DID TA MY %#*)*&%$^ STUDY!"

All around them, pieces of blueprints and notes fluttered about like snowflakes, and broken things scattered here and there all over the floor.

Sephiroth turned his head away as if too prideful to fully accept the blame. At least Vincent had the decency to at least look guilty!

Cid growled, absolutely NOT looking forward to all the cleaning and fixing that he now had to do. And the salvaging of what was left. And the thinking about what precious plans and information were lost.

"That's it! Yer both #&%^& sleeping out in the living room t'night!"

* * *

11:42pm

Cid dragged his tired and sleepy body towards his bedroom. Over an hour of cleaning, and his study was finally looking respectable again. Luckily the damage wasn't as bad as it looked, and not too much was irreparably damaged. Didn't change the fact that he was still annoyed as hell though.

Both of the cats were sitting by the couch, on the way between the study and the bedroom, and when Cid walked by, they both stood up tentatively, as if seeing if Cid would allow them into the bedroom with him.

Cid gave them both a glare, slammed the bedroom door behind him, and climbed into bed.

* * *

11:55pm

Normally Cid would fall asleep almost as soon as he hit the bed, but this time, he tossed and turned in his sheets. They felt large and empty without anybody sharing them with him. He could not stop thinking about Shera. And he could not stop worrying about the cats. He'd turned off the fireplace before he started getting ready for bed, as was his habit. Would the cats be alright out there in the living room? Would they get lonely? Would they get cold?

As if sensing his thoughts, a soft scratching sounded from his closed door.

"Mao." came Sephiroth's voice. It was not as loud nor as authoritative as it had been in the morning. But he was requesting to be let in as if still not fully accepting the guilt of his and Vincent's trashing of Cid's study.

Cid grunted and turned away from the door, not yet ready to fully forgive the cats. His study was sacred to him. Nobody but him was allowed in there, not even Shera. Some of those blueprints were the result of years upon years of sweat, tears (manly ones of course), and blood! Some of them would have been ready to be used as soon as Shinra changed their minds and started up the space program again. He was almost there. He was so close. All of his life's work, his heart and soul – his dreams were sitting there in that room!

"Meow..." said a new voice. Low, soft, and sad.

Cid turned to the door in surprise. Vincent? Up until now the black cat had never "spoke", unlike the much more vocal Sephiroth.

"Meow..." said Vincent again, as soft and sad as the first.

The soft scratching sounded again at the door, and Sephiroth's "mao", now too, was much softer than before.

Cid sighed, threw off his blankets, and stepped into the chilly air.

He opened the door, and found the two cats sitting there, looking up at him with their big bright eyes, and sighed again, "alright, come in. Jus' behave yerselves, ya hear?"

As if on cue, both cats dashed into the room with their tails held high, and wasted no time leaping onto the bed and stepping all over it to find the most comfortable spot.

"%$#^&*! I Jus' said ta behave!" said Cid exasperatedly as he strode over, "Leave me some #%^& room! Move over!"

Amazingly, the cats did. They stepped to the sides of the bed, leaving room in the middle, and looked up at him as if saying "come on in".

Cid just chuckled and shook his head at the odd pair, and wiggled his way back into his warm blankets.

As soon as he was settled, Sephiroth "MAO'ed" imperiously, looking down upon the pilot as if expecting something.

Cid raised an eyebrow at the bossy cat, then turned to see Vincent patiently sitting by his left arm. The pilot smiled and lifted his arm, and Vincent dipped his head politely as if saying thanks, then stepped forward and curled up against Cid's side.

"Ya could have asked nicely too ya know." said Cid to the silver cat, and lifted his right arm. The cat sat down with great satisfaction in the space made for him, as if he was the one that was pleased with the good behaviour of his servant-pilot.

Chuckling, Cid rubbed the cats' soft heads and said good night, and cats purred and blinked at him as if saying "good night" back, and all three of them fell peacefully into sleep.

* * *

December 25

5:00am

"Zzzzz...hmmm..." Cid tried to wave off the tickling by his ear.

"Zzz...zzz...zzz...$%!$#...Sephiroth...stop yer ticklin'!" but the tickling was persistent. Cid finally sighed and turned to the silver cat on his right, and opened his eyes to see a beautiful young man with long silver hair staring at him with bright green eyes.

"Hello, master, about time you woke up. Or should I say...'mao'?" the young man purred in a low, seductive voice. He was reclining on the bed, propping his head up with a hand on his chin, and his elbow somewhere above Cid's head. Most of his body was covered under the blankets, but his shoulders and chest were most definitely bare.

Cid gaped wordlessly at the strange young man in response. A stirring from his left side caught his attention, and he turned to see yet another beautiful young man, this time with a wild, luxurious mane of black hair, rubbing the sleep from his crimson eyes. Most of him too, was under the blankets, and his shoulders too, were bare.

"Good morning master," said the second young man, his voice low and soft, "did you sleep well?"

Cid looked between the two young men that he was sandwiched between. Naked apparently. In his bed. Cid Highwind was a tough man, a well-travelled man. There were few things on this planet that Cid Highwind had not seen. Few things on this planet that Cid Highwind could not face.

But to hell with it all. Cid Highwind blinked, sucked in a deep breath, and cursed and cursed with every obscene expression he had ever uttered in his thirty-some years of life.


End file.
